This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea Rose. It has an undisseminated seedling of my creation as its seed parent with the following genetic origin (‘City of San Francisco’ (unpatented)×‘Olympiad’ (unpatented)) and has an undisseminated seedling of my creation as its pollen parent with the following genetic origin [‘Amalia’ (unpatented)×(‘Ingrid Bergman’ (unpatented)×‘All That Jazz’ (unpatented))].